The Devil's son
by the sky is lonely
Summary: When Roxas and his older twin Ven decide to go to public school, they didn't expect it would go that way. and they didn't expect to see their old friend again, altough much to the annoyance of their friend. Main pairing AkuRoku.soriku and terra/ven
1. Chapter 1

The devil's son

Chapter 1

"Once upon a time there was a little bunny wh-"

"That story again? Can't you think of something else, I mean come on." A little blonde whined and tugged the older blonde's sleeve. "Well I don't have stories about adventures, I mean, we both live here all our lifes and didn't go anywhere then just wander around." The older one replied coolly and retrieved a scoff from the younger boy. "Come on go to bed like mom told you to do Xett." The younger blonde named Xett climbed in his bed and rolled on his side facing his brother. "What are you gonna do Roxas?" Xett asked, his big blue eyes glimmering in the faint light of his bed-side lamp. "Nothing, just gonna sparr with Ven." Roxas smiled and ruffled the smaller blonde's hair, with that he walked out off the room and shut the door.

"Where were you dude?" "Sorry, mom wanted me to bring Xett to bed." Roxas shrugged and patted Ven's back. The two blondes stood in their fighting pose, nodded when they were ready, Ven charged first, aiming a kick in his younger twin brother's side. Roxas reacted quickly and catched the foot in his hands and twisted it, causing the other blonde to fall on his stomage. He grunted and jumped on his feet, this time waiting for Roxas to pull a move. The younger blonde smirked and kicked low, aiming for his brother's ankle, who jumped missing the kick but not expecting the other foot connecting with his chest sending him flying backwards. Roxas chuckled and walked over to Ven, sighing in defeat Ven grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled himself up. "You're getting better every time Rox." He breathed. Deciding to change the topic Roxas sighed. "Hey Ven, do you think dad will let us to go to a normal school?" his brother frowned, "why?" "Well, I mean we're both home schooled, 17 years old and we've never really left home." Roxas smiled hopefull and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe, we should ask dad." The older blonde returned the smile.

***************************************************************************

"Alright class we have two new students." A female chirped happily and bounced her way to the door and gestured to the students they should come in.

A silver haired teen groaned and knocked his head several times on the desk. "Not again." He groaned. The person beside him patted his back causing the silverette to look up in blue sapphire orbs. "I want to keep you whole Riku, thank you very much." Riku smiled and quickly pecked the other teen on the lips. "Don't worry Sora, but I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well." He replied, Sora, a boy with spikey chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes, smiled.

"hey guys, look." Another boy, with fiery red spikes, emerald green eyes and two triangle shaped tattoos under each eye, nudged Riku in his other side and pointed at the door. Riku and Sora both looked up and saw two blondes, twins to be exact. Both had spiky golden blonde hair and both deep blue eyes, except one of them had a slightly lighter shade.

Riku groaned and rolled his eyes when the one of blondes noticed him and smirked. "shit" he muttered. "What's wrong Riku, you know them?" the brunette questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Unfortunately yes, the right one with lighter blue eyes is Roxas and the other is his older twin brother Ven. Damn I thought I was finally gone from them" Sora looked confused. "I'll explain in lunch Sora." After that Sora nodded.

"Alright everybody, this is Roxas and Ven. they are new in town so be nice, you two may take your seats." The black haired woman commanded and returned to her desk. Roxas chose the open seat in the back next to a redhead, his brother took the open seat in front off him and glanced behind, "hey Rox, that was easy huh" the older blonde whispered. Roxas nodded and inspected the rest of the people in his class, and in the end his eyes stopped next to him. The redhead was staring back at him and grinned, Roxas looked at him with an amused smirk on his face and glanced over to the silverette, cocking his head to the side with a questioning look on his lightly tanned face.

To be continued.


	2. Very Important Note!

Very important note!

I'm changing this story completely. The original idea I had isn't what I have now in my mind. I was thinking about putting TDS up for adoption or just deleting it. But then I got an idea that strays completely from what is used to be.

I'm going to rewrite it and put it in a different catagory with different pairings. In the beginning will be AkuRoku, SoRiku and TerraVen. But the whole storyline will be different. It'll end with different pairings and there'll be character death. I'm sorry but it needs to be done. There is also going to be a bit of twincest. For those who absolutely do not want to read something like that and hate it. I'd suggest don't read it

I didn't want to give the story up so now I'm changing it. It'll be found under the characters Roxas & Ventus. No they are not the pairing it'll end in but this won't be one pairing centric. I also apologise for spelling errors and delays. My PC had english spelling check but my PC crashed. I have a laptop that I'm currently on that doesn't have it. Plus the fact that English isn't my native language. I'm also in need of a Beta that doesn't mind me nagging a bit and that gives me a kick in the ass if I don't update on time.

Thank you for reading this and if you still want to follow this story thank you very much. I am rewriting the first chapter as prologue and if you want to know the end pairings out of curiousity or for the fact that you don't like reading some pairings I have in mind and want to know them already.

The sky is lonely


End file.
